


Find the Right Thread

by Batfink



Series: It's Magic Time [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Eventual Smut, Freedom, M/M, Prisoner Loki, Protective Thor, Repaying Debt, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki vanished before Tony could thank him for breaking the spell.  When he finds out why, he enlists Thor's help to repay him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find the Right Thread

**Author's Note:**

> If you skipped Part 1, all you need to know is there were some horse jokes, Loki broke the spell and then he vanished in the night.

A few days later Thor appears on the balcony in his usual stormy manner. “Hey big guy.” Tony greets him. He has been ridiculously happy since getting his old self back. “How are you?”

“I am well, friend Tony.” Thor nods to him. “How are you?”

“I'm fantastic.” Tony grins. “I would have liked to thank your brother though. He shot out of here before I had a chance to.”

Thor suddenly looks guilty, looking down at the floor. “I'm sorry, Tony. I had to take him back to jail.”

“Wait, what!” Tony exclaims. “He told me he wasn't allowed to travel to Midgard. He didn't tell me he was still jailed?”

Thor nods. “He has served only half his sentence.”

“He said he spent over a century in jail.” Tony gasps. “How can that be only half?”

“Time moves differently on Asgard. So our sentences have to be far longer than anything you would serve on Midgard. I believe his sentence was unduly long, but I cannot go against my father on this.” Thor sighs.

“Aren't you supposed to be King?” Tony demands. “Shouldn't you be able to get him out. He broke the spell, shouldn't that get him a reprive?”

“It got him a night in your bed, Tony. It was the best that I could do.” Thor frowns.

Tony's eyes go wide. “You know about that?”

Thor nods. “My brother speaks very fondly of you.”

“Damn it.” Tony huffs. “I need to see him again.”

Thor thinks for a moment, then his eyes light up. “Get your suit.” He grins. “Loki may not be able to come to you, but my father said nothing about you coming to him.”

Tony bolts from his seat and runs off to get his suit. He has a new one he has been working on that he has been looking for an excuse to try out and this seems like the perfect opportunity.

Tony clanks into the penthouse a short while later and out to the balcony where Thor is waiting. “So, how do we do this?” Tony asks.

Thor steps over to him and wraps an arm around him, pulling him close. “Not one word.” He growls at Tony before he has time to make a smart comment. Lifting his hammer above his head he calls to Heimdall and a moment later they are pulled upwards into a column of rushing wind and light.

 

Loki is sitting on the floor of his cell staring at a book. He has been trying to read the same page for about twenty minutes now, but he just can't concentrate. His mind keeps straying to thoughts of the night he spent with Tony. Weeks have passed in Asgard since that night, but the image of Tony writhing beneath him is seared into his memory.

“Well isn't this shiny?” Tony says coming to a clanking stop in front of Loki's cell.

Loki closes his book and rubs his hand over his face. “Great, now I'm hallucinating.” He mutters to himself.

“Not hallucinating, I'm right here.” Tony grins and Loki looks up to see Tony actually standing outside his cell. He springs to his feet, dropping the book as he strides towards the magical barrier that makes up the front of his cell.

“Tony?” Loki frowns. “What are you doing here?”

“The rule was you couldn't come to Midgard. There was nothing about me not coming to Asgard. You're father may be one of the most stubborn men I have ever met, but he couldn't argue with the logic.” Tony chuckles.

“I'll bet he tried though.” Loki half smiles.

“You're damn right he did, but I'm just as stubborn, plus Thor is on my side.” Tony smirks. “So what is this?” Tony asks gesturing to the golden screen between them. “Is it a net, like the one I was caught in?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Loki replies. “It is Odin's magic. There is nothing I can do about it.”

Tony reaches a hand out towards it. “Maybe you just need to find the right thread.” He places his gloved hand on the net and pushes, surprising them both when his hand passes right through. “What the hell?” He exclaims.

Loki steps closer, reaching out, he takes hold of Tony's gloved hand. “I have no idea.” He replies before tugging on Tony's hand, jerking him forward. Tony passes completely through the net into the cell. Loki releases his hand and reaches out to touch the gold net himself. The net crackles and sparks but Loki can't push through it. “Take off the suit.” He demands turning back to look at Tony.

Jarvis releases the catches on the suit and Tony steps out of it. “Now try.” Loki gestures to the net. Tony reaches out and touches it with his bare hand. It crackles and sparks and won't let his hand pass through.

“It seems Odin's magic has no idea how to deal with your suit, so it just ignores it.” Loki says at last after staring at the net for a few moments.

“That's fantastic.” Tony gasps. “It means we can get you out of here.”

“No.” Loki says firmly.

“Why the hell not?” Tony demands.

“If I run now, I can never come back. Asgard is my home and one day I will walk Odin's halls a free man.” Loki replies sadly.

“Fine.” Tony huffs crossing to the chair in one corner of the cell. “When is feeding time?” He sits down and starts lifting Loki's books, studying the titles.

“You can't stay.” Loki frowns crossing to stand in front of him.

“You can't make me leave.” Tony chuckles settling on one of the books and pretending to start reading.

“The sex wasn't that good.” Loki mumbles.

“Better than a horse.” Tony laughs. “Besides, that has nothing to do with it. I just came to hang out with a friend.” He glances up at Loki then back at the book. “Now hush up, I'm trying to read.”

Loki growls and grabs Tony by the bicep, hauling him to his feet. “You are the most insufferable smart ass.” He grumps.

Tony quietly neighs like a horse, then leans forward and kisses him. Loki squeaks in surprise and Tony slips his tongue into his mouth as his arms come up to wrap around Loki and pull him close. Loki responds wrapping his arms around Tony and tangling their tongues together.

Tony and Loki are sitting on the floor together a few hours later. Loki with his back to the wall, Tony sitting between his legs, back to his chest. Loki has his arms wrapped around him and they are discussing the book Tony had chosen earlier. Thor appears into view and comes to an abrupt halt when he realises Tony is inside the cell, not outside where he had expected to find him.

“Man of Iron.” He begins. “How did you come to be inside my brother's cell?”

Tony lowers the book and looks up at him, gesturing in the direction of his suit. “Passed right through.”

Thor thinks for a moment before looking to his brother. “And you did not think to use it to escape?” He asks.

“No.” Loki states. “I will be a free man one day, that is worth more to me than escaping.”

Tony got to his feet. “Hey Thor, why don't you come in here. That would really wind up the old man. Both his sons in jail.”

Thor frowns. “How?”

“I'll send the suit out. You put it on and toddle across the net.” Tony grins. “Jarvis if you please.” The Iron Man suit walks itself to the net and passes through, the front rolling back so that Thor can step into it.

“How am I supposed to fit?” He enquires.

“It'll adjust, just step into the boots.” Tony grins.

Thor sets Mjolnir down and steps into the boots. The suit whirs and begins to close around him adjusting as it does so. When he is fully enclosed Tony tells him to pick up the hammer. Once he does so, little scales start to flow from the glove until Mjolnir is completely covered as well. “I love nano-tech.” Tony grins. “Alright, in you come.”

Thor steps forward and passes effortlessly through the net into the cell the suit rolling back once he is through. Thor smiles and steps out of the boots.

“Father will be most displeased.” Loki informs Thor.

“Good.” Thor continues to smile. “Since I am displeased with him, that will make us even.”

“Why do you care about my punishment?” Loki asks.

“Father sent me to Midgard to learn compassion and to think of others and learn I did, brother.” Thor replies.

Loki looks at him confused but Thor turns away and looks at his stack of books instead. “When do they feed us?” He asks finally, picking up one of the books and sitting down in the chair.

Loki rolls his eyes. “This is getting ridiculous.”

“Relax.” Tony smiles. “We'll be out of here soon enough.”

“I wouldn't count on that.” Thor says, not looking up from the book he has started reading. “Father is stubborn and it will take him a while to see things our way.”

“Well you can still pick up the hammer, so that's a good thing right? The hammer doesn't think you are doing anything terrible.” Tony states.

“That is true.” Thor smiles. “It still thinks I am worthy, so we must be doing something right.”

“Or the hammer is as nutty as the both of you.” Loki snaps throwing his hands up in the air and returning to his spot sitting against the wall. Picking up the book Tony has placed aside.

 

The following day Tony uses a pencil and several ripped up pieces of paper to create his own deck of cards and sets about teaching Loki & Thor how to play poker. They are engrossed in the game, laughing and arguing when Loki catches sight of movement outside the cell. “Mother.” He smiles.

“Loki.” She nods a greeting to him. Tony and Thor turn to look at her. “Boys.” She nods to them smiling. “The guard told me Loki had guests. I thought I should come see for myself what you were up too.”

“We are protesting Mother.” Thor grins at her.

“Protesting what may I ask?” Frigga enquires.

“The length of Loki's sentence.” Tony informs her.

“I see.” Frigga nods. “You plan to stay in there until Odin releases him?”

“Yes mother, we do.” Thor nods.

“Loki.” She looks to her son. “They got in. Surely you could get out?”

Loki approaches the gold net of his cell and stands in front of her. “I will not run Mother. I will serve my time as my king sees fit so that I may be a free man one day.”

“Oh Loki.” Frigga smiles, stepping up to the net and placing her hand on it. Loki does the same on his side. “Very well.” She nods to Thor and Tony. “I will let Odin know of your protest, but do not expect miracles my boys.” She chuckles then. “I will also tell the guards to bring more food, you must be starving.”

“Thank-you Mother.” Loki smiles softly at her.

“Yes, thank-you. I am famished.” Thor adds.

“Thanks.” Tony finishes, Frigga catching his eye.

“And they think Loki is the only cunning one.” She mutters, winking at Tony.

True to her word, the guards appear a short while later with three large portions of food and two more chairs.

Two weeks pass with no word from Odin but somehow the three of them manage to get along just fine in each others company aided in no small part by Frigga sneaking them books and paper and pens.

Tony has taken to doodling plans for a motorbike for Captain America. Loki likes to draw fantastical landscapes and with the help of a book from Frigga, Thor turns out to be very good at Origami.

Eventually, one afternoon Odin comes down to stand in front of Loki's cell. He says nothing, just glares at the three of them out of his one good eye. After waiting about five minutes for him to say something, the three go back to what they were doing. After another fifteen minutes have passed, Odin huffs and stomps off.

“What was that about?” Tony asks once he has left.

“Father was checking to see what we were up to.” Thor replies.

“Probably hoping that by now we were trying to kill each other and ready to give up.” Loki adds.

“Good job he missed that last game of poker then huh?” Tony laughs and Loki and Thor join in. It had turned into a rather heated dispute.

Another two days pass before Odin returns. “Thor.” He growls. “You are neglecting your duties to the realm.”

Thor stands and walks towards the golden net. “My duty is to defend the people of Asgard. I am defending one of them now.” Thor gestures to his brother with a sweep of his arm.

“You would defy me?” Odin snorts.

“No, my King. I would not. Loki's punishment remains unchanged, but I will stay with him until he is released.” Thor states.

“You think his sentence was too harsh?” Odin asks.

“I think the punishment was befitting, for the man he was. Not for the man he now is.” Thor replies.

Odin looks past him to Tony who is standing silently by Loki's side. “And what of you Man of Iron?” Odin asks. “Loki tried to kill you. Succeeded in killing many of your kind, yet you would see him freed?”

Tony steps forward. “What purpose is jail, if not to reform?” He asks. “Why let him rot in this cell for eternity?” Tony turns back to Loki and grabs his hand, pulling him forward. “I believe Loki has changed, but redemption can only be shown in ones actions. Actions he cannot take in this cell.” Tony smiles nervously. “So, yes. I would see him freed. Or live out the rest of my days, here by his side.”

Odin frowns. “Loki gave you back your normal life by breaking the spell cast on you, yet you would choose to remain here? To die in this cell. He will not age in any meaningful way in your life time.”

Tony looks to Loki and smiles. “Yeah, lucky bastard.”

“We're staying, Father.” Thor states. “For however long it takes.”

“I can have you removed.” Odin says.

“And we will simply return.” Thor replies.

“So be it.” Odin nods and turns to walk away turning back at the last, he looks to Loki. “Such loyalty you command.”

Loki steps towards him. “I am aware I do not deserve it, but perhaps someday I can be worthy of it.”

Odin nods again and leaves.

“Now what?” Tony asks heaving a sigh of relief.

“Now we wait.” Loki tells him.

“For what?” Tony enquires.

“For Father to make up his mind.” Thor replies.

“Oh.” Tony huffs. “Might as well get back to my schematic then.”

The following day four guards come to the cell and the golden net is deactivated. “The King demands your presence.” One of the guards informs them before they are led from the prison to the throne room.

“Do as I do.” Thor tells Tony as they are about to enter the throne room. Tony nods.

Walking ahead of the guards Thor strides towards his father in true heir to the throne style, in other words, like he owns the place. Loki follows with the kind of casual disdain that only he can make look effortless. Tony brings up the rear, trying to hide the fact that he is nervous behind his usual playboy swagger. Secretly he's wishing he was Ironman right now.

Thor stops in front of his father and kneels, thumping his fist to his chest. As advised, Tony does the same. Loki hesitates then slowly goes to one knee between them, crossing his fist to his chest and bowing. A second later he stands and Thor and Tony follow suit.

Odin looks down at the three of them and sighs. Frigga is standing to one side, just behind him and she winks at Loki. Odin speaks. “I've had quite enough of this nonsense.” He begins.

“Thor. You are to return to your duties at once. You are a Prince of Asgard and your duty is too all the people, not just one.” He turns to glare at Tony. “Anthony Stark. Man of Iron. You will return to Midgard at once.” He pauses, looks at Loki before adding. “And take my youngest son with you.”

Loki's eyes light up and he looks to his mother who smiles and nods, mouths the word 'go' to him.

Loki, Thor and Tony bow once more. “As you wish, Father.” Loki states in a calm manner. The three of them stand and exit the throne room.

As soon as the door is closed Loki whoops in delight and hugs Thor. “Thank-you, brother.”

Thor hugs him back, lifting him off his feet in a crushing embrace. “Need to breathe.” Loki gasps, smacking his bicep and Thor releases him with a laugh. “Go, before Father changes his mind.”

“I need to say goodbye to Mother.” Loki says.

“Take Tony to collect his suit. I will have Mother meet you on the bifrost.” Thor smiles, pushing Loki gently back towards the prison.

Loki grabs Tony's hand and runs off down the corridor. He leads Tony back down to his cell, which is still missing the golden net so Tony quickly darts inside and steps into the suit. Loki follows him and picks up a small book which he tucks into his coat. He then leads Tony outside and to the bifrost where Thor and Frigga are waiting for them.

Loki hugs his Mother and Tony suddenly feels left out. This was his idea, but everyone else is getting the hugs and the thanks. As the three Asgardians set off down the bifrost, Tony drags along behind.

When they get to Heimdall's golden dome, Frigga turns to him at last. “Out of that suit, Anthony.” She grins at him. “I will have a hug before you leave.”

Tony smiles as Jarvis releases the catches on the suit. He steps out of it and Frigga steps forward to hug him. “Take care of my baby.” She whispers in his ear. Tony nods and hugs her back.

As soon as she releases him, Tony is grabbed by Thor into a bone-crushing hug. He gasps and pounds on Thor's arm until Frigga laughs. “He needs to breathe, Thor.”

“Oops.” Thor chuckles, releasing him. “Thank-you Tony. It has been a pleasure scheming with you.”

Tony laughs getting back into his suit. “Maybe we should do it more often. Are you coming back with us?”

“No.” Thor replies. “I have things to attend to here, but I will see you soon enough.” He mock punches Tony on the shoulder and Tony is relieved that he had the suit or he would probably have been on his ass, pretend punch or not. 

“Let's go then, Tricky.” He says to Loki.

Heimdall opens the gateway and Loki grabs Tony as they are hauled into the swirling column of light landing a moment later back on Tony's balcony where he discovers it is late evening. Shedding the suit, he slides open the door to the penthouse and steps inside, Loki following behind.

“Jarvis, have I been declared, dead, kidnapped, drunk in a ditch yet?” He asks his AI heading for his bar and grabbing the bottle of scotch. “I've missed you.” He whispers to it.

“No, Sir.” Jarvis replies. “I told Miss Potts I saw you leave willingly with Mr Odinson and therefore she did not call out the dogs, as you like to put it. She is not however, very happy with you. You missed two board meetings. Shall I send the standard apology?”

“How long have I been gone?” Tony asks pouring a double shot. “And yes to the apology.”

“This is the fourth day, Sir.” Jarvis replies.

“Two board meetings in four days.” Tony shakes his head. “That's taking the piss.” He looks up to find Loki hovering over by the doorway. “What are you doing over there?” He asks, downing his scotch before crossing back over to Loki.

“Thinking.” Loki replies.

“About?” Tony asks, tilting his head and looking up at him.

“Where I'm going to stay and how I'm going to repay you for my freedom.” Loki mumbles.

“Well, you can stay right here.” Tony gestures to the corridor behind him. “There are two guest bedrooms down there. Take your pick. And as for repaying me. I was repaying you for breaking that spell, so the way I see it we're even.”

Loki smiles and steps towards him. “Funny, I seem to recall you saying something about trying again after I change you back?”

“Well, you know.” Tony grins, closing the distance between them. “If you're offering?”

Loki wraps his arms around Tony and leans down, stopping when their lips are almost touching. “I'm offering.” He whispers, his tongue flicking out to lick Tony's bottom lip.

“You know where the bed is.” Tony chuckles, pressing their lips together as Loki hoists him up and strides off in the direction of the bedroom.

“Now that I'm a dude again, I'm not sure I should be letting you carry me.” Tony ducks his head down to look at Loki.

“Oh really?” A sly grin curls up on one side of Loki's mouth and he alters course slightly, instead of going through the bedroom door he steps up to the wall beside it and presses Tony's back against it. Pushing their groins together and lowering his mouth to Tony's neck, one hand sliding up under Tony's shirt.

Tony bites his bottom lip to stop himself from groaning. “You know what?” He gasps, tightening his legs around Loki's waist. “Never mind.”

Loki chuckles against his neck. “That's what I thought.”


End file.
